Juntos a la fuerza
by Noalovegood
Summary: (AU) Spin-off; Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island. La adolescencia es la etapa del florecimiento de muchas emociones desconocidas hasta entonces. Claro, que Ever y Elfman jamás hubieran imaginado descubrir el poder de las hormonas en un contexto como aquel... Mucho menos, tener que soportarse —y atraerse— siendo tan distintos.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, pero esta obra me pertenece. Este fic participa en el reto Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro "Cannon Island"

 **Team:** Fluff

 **Promt** : 38. "Aw, you're blushing like a rose." /"Aw, estas sonrojándote como una rosa."

 **N/A:** Este OS es un spin-off de mi fic en curso: _En el interior de las hadas_. No hay spoilers sobre la trama del fic, ya que el OS es anterior cronológicamente y se centra en cómo se conocieron Elfever. Adoro esta pareja y siempre los coloco de secundarios, así que por una vez les daré protagonismo. Al tratarse de un hecho pasado, las edades de los personajes son menores de lo habitual por lo que sus personalidades pueden estar un poco exageradas por cuestión de hormonas xD Más en concreto de Freed, personaje que muy pronto aparecerá en el fic original y de quien podréis apreciar una diferencia abismal en su personalidad respecto al presentado en este OS. En el capítulo que aparezca Freed en el original se explicará el por qué de su personalidad en la adolescencia, así que tampoco os toméis muy a pecho el ooc en el presente OS xD

Además, en el fic hay lazos familiares entre algunos personajes, cosa que veréis de inmediato.

No soy una especialista en Fluff —de hecho es mi talón de Áquiles— así que me disculpo si el fic no es de vuestro agrado. Me pierdo con el Angst, qué le voy a hacer. Pero me gusta retarme con cosas nuevas :) Al menos me quedaré con que me he reído mucho escribiendo xD

* * *

 **Juntos a la fuerza**

—Espero que ese chico valga la pena. Odio la ropa masculina. ¿Acaso era necesario venir sin pasarnos por mi casa? Y ¿cuánto falta? Hace mucha calor, sudaré y odio sentirme pegajosa. Además...

Freed puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado de escuchar el monólogo de su prima. Por contra, su hermano Bickslow parecía muy entretenido con la charla de Ever, siguiéndole el juego para reírse de sus tonterías.

—Por enésima vez Ever, estamos a punto de llegar —suspiró—. Cuando lo veas, comprenderás mi insistencia... Y deja de quejarte por tu atuendo, no es culpa mía que olvidaras traer ropa para cambiarte después de gimnasia. Además —la miró de arriba a abajo—, cuanto menos muestres mejor. Si tengo posibilidades con él, no quiero que seas mi rival.

—¡Esa es otra! ¡Ni siquiera sabes si le gustan los hombres! —bufó la castaña. Bick rompió a carcajadas.

—¡Auch! —respondió al golpe de Freed— Oye no me despeines la cresta, que Ever tiene razón. Te has montado una película tú solo y nosotros sin palomitas. Luego soy yo el inmaduro. ¡Ja!

—¡Os digo que hubo complicidad entre nosotros! Nadie me había salvado nunca de unos abusones, además tiene un porte de héroe griego con su cabello dorado brillando bajo el sol, sus celestes ojos, su robusto... —Bick fingió que vomitaba y Ever ignoraba a su primo mientras sacudía con cara de asco la camiseta pegada a su piel— ¡Ah! Ya estamos, esa es la obra donde trabaja mi dios clásico.

—¿Y no es un poco raro qué nos quedemos mirando a los obreros como obsesos? ¿No se supone que son ellos los que suelen acosar a las mujeres? —cuestionó aburrida la joven.

—Por eso lo haremos desde un punto muerto. Desde aquí podemos verlos, pero ellos a nosotros no. En algún momento pararán a descansar o acabarán la jornada y ¡zas! Nos encontraremos por _casualidad_. Soy un genio con los planes. ¡Awww! ¡Es ese de ahí! ¡Mirad, el que se ha quitado la camiseta!

Aunque fingía enfado, lo cierto es que aquella tarde no tenía nada mejor que hacer y a pesar de ser muy popular, eran las únicas personas con las que no se sentía sola. Así que se resignó, y desvió la mirada para buscar al chico que volvía loco a su primo.

El único hombre que vio descamisado le provocó una descarga que acarició todos sus sentidos.

Estaba de pie, bebiendo con desespero una botella de agua, cuyo contenido se deslizó con sutileza por su robusto cuello, continuó por sus pectorales bronceados por el sol y descansó en el inicio de sus pantalones. Tras saciarse, roció el resto del agua por su frondoso cabello albino y sacudió con un sensual salvajismo su melena, dejando caer las gotas a cámara lenta como siempre ocurre en los anuncios televisivos.

Como vivir una escena de ficción típica de los encuentros románticos de películas.

Porque esa era la sensación que se manifestó desde el primer segundo en el que sus ojos se posaron en aquel Adonis de fuerte musculatura. El género masculino le gustaba, claro. Pero, pocas veces se fijaba en los infantiles chicos de su instituto privado, todos parecían sacados del mismo molde con sus ropas de marca —que ella reconocía adorar—, sus pelos engominados y sus refinados modales. Eran cargantes, empalagosos y sosos. Ella prefería a los hombres varoniles con un punto rebelde, muy cercanos a los ídolos del cine que tanto le atraían.

Aunque, ese era un secreto que no estaba dispuesta a confesar a sus conocidos si no quería despertar las burlas ajenas.

—¿Te has puesto cachonda?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Ever se ruborizó ante la pregunta de su primo menor— ¿De qué hablas, imbécil?

—Es que has puesto cara de deseo. Así —Bick imitó el rostro de la chica con exageración, retorciéndose y gimiendo.

—¡Ah! Estás sonrojándote como una rosa —dijo Freed apuntándola con el dedo—. Ever, ni se te ocurra seducir a mi amor —Ella balbuceó tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—¡Es por el calor! ¡Hemos caminado muchísimo! Además, yo no experimento esos instintos animales vuestros, tengo demasiado _glamour_ para eso. Por no hablar de lo estúpido que es plantarse como tontos a observar a un grupo de monos musculados —colocó los brazos en jarra—. No están trabajando ahora mismo, ¿cuándo piensas actuar? ¿No me digas qué me has paseado en chándal para nada? —el peliverde titubeó y la chica se cansó del comportamiento de su primo— ¡Agh! Parece que tengo que hacerlo todo yo.

Ante el asombro de los jóvenes, saltó con sigilo dentro del espacio de la obra y buscó con la mirada algo para llamar la atención de los hombres. «¡Bingo!», pensó. Y se encaminó decidida hacia el cartel de _Prohibido el paso._

—¿P-p-p-pero qué haces? —cuestionó anonadado Freed.

—Lo que mejor se me da. Ser el centro de atención.

•••

—Voy a la tienda a por un par de materiales, te dejo al cargo Elfman. No se te ocurra provocar ningún percance.

La elegancia innata de Ever le permitió escabullirse de la mirada de los obreros cual gata, hasta posicionarse entre distintas vigas de metal donde los vigilaba sin ser vista. Dedujo que el rubio debía de ser el _Dios_ del que tanto hablaba Freed, quien al parecer era el encargado del resto de obreros. Aunque ahora quien lo relevaba era su sexy objetivo. Esperó a que el rubiales se marchara para poner en marcha su plan, y una vez fuera de vista se dirigió hacia la zona prohibida.

—¡Eh tú!

Ever sonrió de espaldas al chico. Había surtido efecto de inmediato. Antes de girar su rostro, se meditó sobre dedicarle un tipo de sonrisa u otra. Era la primera vez que coqueteaba y quería causarle impresión. En pocos unos segundos se imaginó su personalidad. ¿Sería todo dulzura detrás de aquella armadura de acero que era su cuerpo? ¿Tendría una mente privilegiada oculta tras aquella maraña de sedoso cabello? ¿Se enamoraría de su alma a primera vista como había sucedido con su físico escultórico? Con toda la clase que la caracterizaba se soltó la melena, giró su rostro hacía él, impulsando con fuerza su cabello para que chocara contra el pecho al descubierto que se presentó ante ella. Dedicándole la más dulce de las sonrisas que sabía dibujar en su bello rostro, apreció de cerca la anatomía del joven y se perdió en la sensualidad de sus marcados y varoniles rasgos.

—No es de hombres ignorar los carteles de advertencia.

Ever se petrificó.

—¿Perdona? —pronunció indignada— ¿Me has llamado hombre? —y el rubor romántico de sus mejillas se tornó fuego colérico— ¿Parezco un hombre? ¿Sabes con quién hablas, paleto de obra? He llevado ropa de diseñadores porque ellos me lo han pedido, soy una musa para el mundo de la moda. Aunque por desgracia para ellos, seré su competencia. El modelaje es un pasatiempo, ya que lo mío es diseñar. Y..

—Y a mí qué me cuentas —Ever abrió la boca molesta. No sabía qué la ofendía más, si su desinterés o que la interrumpiera al hablar—. Si te veo de espaldas y con esa ropa, pues pienso que eres un tío. Venga, fuera. Estar aquí es peligroso.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de ese modo? —hundió su índice en el pecho de él repetidas veces— Nadie me interrumpe cuando hablo. Yo soy Evergreen Justine y no pienso tolerar que un zopenco como tú sea grosero conmigo.

—Y yo soy Elfman Strauss y mi labor varonil es impedir que nadie entre. Recuerda que eres tú la que se ha metido en un sitio prohibido, y has empezado a hablarme mal. Esto es un trabajo de hombres, no tengo tiempo que perder con una niña tonta y engreída. Vamos. —la agarró del brazo para sacarla de allí, pero ella se soltó y le golpeó.

—¡No me toques! ¡Eres un pervertido!

—¡¿QUÉ?! Oye no grites esas cosas, soy un hombre de honor. Yo nunca me aprovecharía de nadie —la chica comenzó a chillar—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca?

La discusión de ambos atrajo al resto de obreros y a los primos de la chica, que sin pensarlo se introdujeron en la obra y corriendo a auxiliarla. En ese instante, un derrape de ruedas llamó la atención de los presentes.

—¡Hermanitooooooooooo!

La pareja cesó la discusión gracias al grupo de críos que acababa de llegar. Eran dos chicos y dos chicas de entre doce y catorce años, cada uno montado en sus respectivas bicicletas a excepción de un pelirrosa que se sujetaba a una muchacha albina y nada más bajar del transporte comenzó a vomitar. A Ever se le revolvieron las tripas ante la asquerosa escena presenciada.

—¡Elfman tío, me he hecho mi primer piercing! Gee-hee. —un melenudo agitaba los brazos efusivo, seguido de una peliazul pálida como la luna y el pelirrosa que se recomponía sujetado a la albina.

—Hermanito, ¿esta chica tan guapa es tu novia? —comentó acercándose a ellos. Ambos negaron con las mejillas coloradas. Antes de contestar, el rugido de un hombre ofuscado retumbó los cimientos de las obras.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ES ESTO?! ¿UN PARVULARIO? —el rubio miraba de un lado a otro, oteando las bicis tiradas en el suelo y el barullo de gente a su alrededor— ¿Desaparezco un momento y me la armáis?

—Laxus... —Elfman dio un paso adelante para explicarse, pero un sonido lo alertó.

Los hechos se desencadenaron demasiado rápido.

La fachada del edificio en obras comenzó a derrumbarse y el albino se abalanzó sobre Ever y gracias a sus buenos reflejos impidió que fuera aplastada, aunque la fuerza que usó en su impulso provocó que salieran disparados y rodaran por el suelo. El derrumbamiento los había encerrado en el interior del edificio.

—Mierda... es la única salida.

Elfman divisó su entorno. Se habían quedado atrapados en el interior de aquel edificio en obras por un montón de escombros y piezas de cemento. Tendría que afrontar el problema como un hombre y abrirse camino a golpes si era necesario, se levantó del suelo dispuesto a destrozar aquel montón de piedra cuando se cercioró de que la chica, inconsciente, yacía bajo él. «Al menos no está muerta» meditó; aunque el alivio fue entorpecido con un tirón de su brazo. Entonces observó que algunos pedazos de cemento afilado se habían incrustado en su piel. Ignoró la tirantez, no era de hombres sollozar por unos leves arañazos, por lo que extrajo los trozos sin aullar de dolor ni una sola vez.

Después, fijó su vista en el rostro inconsciente de la joven, descubriendo que cuando no abría la boca resultaba incluso agradable de mirar. Se ruborizó ante tales pensamientos, se arrimó hasta ella y procedió a despertarla de la forma que mejor sabía.

Zarandeándola.

Con vitalidad y esmero.

Una y otra vez.

Como quien bate con ímpetu para cocinar una tortilla.

—¡Eh! ¡Despierta hombre! —la chica abrió los ojos desorientada y se topó con el joven vocifeando en su cara. Aún aletargada por lo sucedido, su primer impulso fue golpearle, con tanto frenesí que quebró la nariz del albino.

Como quien parte una cascara de huevo.

Elfman disparó un grito que alertó incluso a las aves que reposaban en el exterior del rellano del edificio; y Ever lo acompañó soltando un torrente de voz que hizo vibrar el suelo. Obviamente, aquello despertó la preocupación de sus conocidos en el exterior, los cuales debatían cómo sacar a sus amigos sin ocasionar un nuevo derrumbe.

—¡Elfman! ¿Va todo bien? —cuestionó Laxus.

—¡Estamos ilesos! —su tono ahogado y dolorido lo delataba, mas trató de aguantar la compostura— Los hombres lo soportamos todo. ¡Ey! Ya vale de pegarme ¿no?

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames hombre, idiota! —unas risitas adolescentes se escucharon desde fuera, seguida de unos golpes que generaron quejidos.

—Vosotros a callar, que no tendríais ni que estar aquí. Elfman me alegro de que estéis bien... ¡Porqué no podréis decir lo mismo cuando salgáis! ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas ligando en horario de trabajo? —la carcajada general se generalizó una vez más.

—¡No estábamos ligando! —gritaron a la vez.

—¡Me dan igual tus excusas! El jefe me ha puesto al cargo, te dejo un momento y no solo permites que esto se convierta en —miró con desdén a los adolescentes— una guardería —ignoró las quejas de los presentes—. Ahora, además de ir atrasados, tendremos que organizarnos para sacaros antes de que oculte lo ocurrido aquí. ¡Porqué nadie va a irse de la lengua! ¿Verdad? —todos, incluso Elfman y Ever, asintieron intimidados ante el tono de voz autoritario y fatal del rubio.

Bueno, en realidad puede que en la mente de cierto peliverde la imaginación lo llevara hacia otro contexto donde el de dorada melena podía mostrarse autoritario. Pero, esa forma parte de otra historia...

—Quedaos quietos y ni si te ocurra hacer nada, Elfman. Idearemos un plan para sacaros entre todos.

En ese momento, un peliazul canalla se arrimó al oído de su hermano e imitando un tono seductor le susurró:

—Al final te ha salido bien la jugada, Freedy. Vas a tener toda una sesión de musculitos en acción por parte de tu Adonis —Freed lo silenció avergonzado, ya que su hermano poco sabía de hablar en voz baja incluso cuando lo intentaba—. Mientras yo, me piro a conquistar a esas _muñecas —_ añadió señalando con el pulgar a las chicas—. ¡Preciosas! ¿Os he dicho alguna vez que los ojos azules me pierden?

El muchacho peliazul se encaminó a saltitos hacia las chicas aclamando atención.

—¡Tú! El intento de _mohicano_ cutre —amenazó el melenudo azabache—, aléjate de mi prima.

Por su parte, Freed se acercó con cautela y admiración al joven intentando impresionarlo.

—Laxus-sama, ¿p-por dónde quiere que empecemos? —el rubio enarcó una ceja burlesco.

—¿Tú qué eres? ¿Un clon de Juvia? —Freed abrió los ojos confundido— No me hables como si fuera mi abuelo y ayúdame a coger herramientas para sacar a ese par de idiotas.

El peliverde asintió complacido siguiendo los pasos del fornido rubio. De tener cola canina, la hubiera meneado con alegría durante todo el camino. Antes de perderlos de vista, una de las chicas aprovechó para molestar —todavía más— al adulto.

—¡Laxus-san! Hay rumores que dicen que has tenido un _affaire_ con mi hermana ¿es cierto? —ambas jóvenes se miraron divertidas, en especial, por la vena que comenzaba a hincharse en la frente del rubio.

—¡¿Con esa demonio con malas pulgas?! ¡Ja! ¡Antes me corto la polla que dejarme enredar por sus trucos de seducción! ¿Vuestras hormonas de adolescentes os provocan alucinaciones? Venga, todos a colaborar, no quiero oír ni media gilipollez más —el peliazul trató de interactuar con él, pero éste lo silenció señalándolo con el índice—. He dicho que sin gilipolleces, trabaja y calla.

•••

Mientras el exterior se convertía en un campo de batalla donde un grupo de jóvenes hormonados y trabajadores de mediana edad eran capitaneados por un hombre que a penas pasaba de la mayoría de edad, en el interior de la _cueva_ las cosas no pintaban mejor.

Elfman se sostenía la dolorida nariz; Ever contemplaba con los brazos cruzados la montaña de escombros que la separaban del mundo exterior.

—Nos has encerrado. Es tu culpa —dijo enfurruñada. Lo oteó de soslayo, en el fondo preocupada por el daño en su nariz. Obviamente, sin que él se percatara—. Deja de mugir como una vaca, ese golpe te lo tienes bien merecido por asaltarme como un violador.

—¡Los hombres no mugimos! —añadió con la boca pequeña— Ni manifestamos nuestro dolor... ¡Además, un hombre como yo jamás se aprovecharía de otro ho... —Ever lo miró con tanta rabia que por un instante se quedó de piedra. Tragó saliva y recuperó la compostura— una mujer. Intentaba despertarte.

—¡Estabas prácticamente sobre mí! —posó su mano sobre la frente con suma teatralidad— Yo, una pobre joven indefensa tirada sobre este frío suelo siendo asaltada por una bestia.

—Bueno, eso de indefensa... —señaló su nariz hinchada.

—Te repito que lo tienes bien merecido —desvió la mirada ofendida y volvió a cruzarse de brazos esperanzada de que pronto la sacaran de aquel agujero oscuro.

Desde fuera se apreciaba el barullo, pues aunque Laxus lo exigiera, pedir silencio a un grupo de adolescentes era un imposible incluso para alguien tan fiero como él. Por contra, entre la pareja atrapada solo se escuchaba el silencio interrumpido de vez en cuando por los resoplidos de desespero de la castaña y los intentos del albino de recolocar su nariz.

Ever estaba ansiosa por salir de allí, pero conforme los minutos transcendían su optimismo disminuía. ¿Y si nunca lograban escapar de aquel tormento? ¿Y si quedaba por siempre atrapada con ese neandertal? Su vida pasó ante sus ojos tal, y como las películas siempre nos hacen creer que ocurre cuando estás al borde de morir y se percató de que —a pesar de vivir como una reina—, no tenía a nadie más que a su familia. Además, el tiempo dedicado al estudio para perseguir sus sueños carecía de sentido si no podía cumplirlos... si las personas con las que quería compartir sus logros desaparecían de su vida. Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir, ya que en menos de dos años Freed entraría en la facultad de filología; Bick continuaría con «su locura de estudiar arte dramático y montar su estúpido show de marionetas»; y Ever no necesitaba más que un empujoncito económico de sus padres para entrar en la escuela de moda. Por mucho que manifestara su amor por los lujos que el estatus social le brindaba, en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba alcanzar sus metas por mérito propio.

Ser la mejor; pero de verdad.

Que la admiraran y la obsequiaran con conmemoraciones, convirtiéndola en un icono de la moda. Simple y llanamente por su puro talento; no por la cantidad de billetes verdes que asomaran en la cartera de sus papis.

No obstante, sumergida en el silencio de sus pensamientos se cercioraba de que estaba condenada a ser valorada por ser adinerada; mas nunca por demostrar que valía para ello. Y las únicas personas que la amaban por ser ella misma, desaparecerían en poco tiempo para seguir su propio destino. ¿Y qué pasaría con ella? ¿Existiría alguien con el poder de amarla sin importar su apellido? Podrían desearla, eso no lo dudaba. Bien sabía la pasión que despertaba en los chicos de su instituto desde el primer instante en el que se desarrolló. Aunque, la falta de personalidad de éstos le aborrecía hasta el punto de ignorarlos por completo. No había tenido novio en sus dieciséis años de vida. Con esa reflexión, se percató de algo que en ese momento le atormentaba.

–Nunca me han besado.

La frase los pilló de sorpresa; ambos dieron un brinco hacia atrás. Acababan de pronunciar exactamente las mismas palabras en voz alta, traicionados por su subconsciente. Y como era de suponer, se ruborizaron hasta alcanzar sus mejillas la misma tonalidad que la sangre que todavía emanaba del orificio nasal del albino. Apartaron la mirada, se dieron la espalda y fingieron que no había ocurrido nada.

Elfman se maldijo una y otra vez.

Se suponía que un hombre no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas, ni se dejaba arrastrar por emociones femeninas. Él era robusto como un árbol, eficiente como un soldado y duro como el acero. Aunque de niño pasara todo el tiempo en los brazos de su madre y fuera un romántico empedernido. Aquello eran tiempos lejanos donde el resto de la clase se burlaba de sus intentos de poesía para la maestra o de su admiración por la naturaleza y su amor por los animales. Claro está, que seguía siendo bueno de corazón con todos los seres vivos. Pero, jamás se dejaba embaucar por la sensibilidad.

No.

Él era un hombre rudo, valiente, decidido y acérrimo protector de los más débiles. Su honor y la felicidad de su familia era lo primordial, y ni siquiera estar atrapado para toda la eternidad en aquel lugar iba a frenarle en su cometido. Tampoco, perdería los nervios por encontrarse a solas con una fémina, mucho menos con una tan arisca como aquella. Aunque debía admitir que su perfil se le antojaba hermoso, las gafas le daban un toque sofisticado y desde luego tenía el suficiente carácter y fuerza como para batirse con él como los _hombres de verdad_ —o como su hermana mayor—.

Y aún con toda la fortaleza espiritual con la que contaba, su mente le pasó una mala jugada y por un momento soñó con imaginar una vida alternativa, donde una chica como ella deseara besarle. Y para seguir la costumbre de su impulsivo temperamento, pensó en voz alta sin meditar sus palabras.

Y ahora el mal estaba hecho.

Debía ser consecuente. Un hombre que exige un beso de forma descarada, debe al menos acortejar a una dama. La pregunta era ¿de dónde sacaba el valor? Sus piernas temblaban y la sangre chorreó todavía más.

—¡Madre mía, no dejas de sangrar! —exclamó espantada la castaña. Cortó las distancias y se arrimó hasta su cuerpo— Anda, déjame. Que no sabes ni cortar una hemorragia.

Sacó un paquete de pañuelos de su bolsillo y se dispuso a auxiliarle.

Cualquiera que supiera del sofisticado gusto de Ever, imaginaría cada uno de sus movimientos como una fina brisa mañanera; no obstante, Evergreen Justine era una eterna caja de sorpresas. Sin apenas miramientos, frotó la malherida napia como quien trata de borrar una indeseable mancha en una prenda de ropa. Tal era la tenacidad con la que meneaba el pañuelo, que desde su movimiento se escuchaba un _crack-crack_ en la dolorida nariz del albino. Incluso con la insufrible angustia que provocaba la _amabilidad_ de la castaña, Elfman soportó como todo un hombre la experiencia sin pestañear.

O esa era la sensación que tuvo de si mismo

En realidad, su siempre inmutable rostro dibujaba alguna que otra mueca en cómicas expresiones que —muy en el fondo— a la castaña le resultaban adorables.

—Para no ser hombre eres muy bruta —espetó Elfman. Ella enarcó un ceja divertida.

—Y tú para ser un hombre berreas como un bebé.

—¡No soy un bebé!

—Pues deja de temblar como si tuvieras párkinson —comenzó a imitarle con gesto teatral—. ¡Oh, miradme! ¡Soy Elfman el machote y lloro porque me he roto la nariz!

—¡Me la has roto tú! —Ever le ignoró y prosiguió con su interpretación fingiendo llanto.

—¡Buaah! ¡Buaaaah! Soy un niño pequeño buscando mi hombría inexistente.

—Pues tú eres… eres… ¡Un hombre! —ella lo asesinó con la mirada.

—Repítelo si tienes huevos —sentenció severa.

Elfman se acercó tanto que casi se rozaban las frentes —algo insólito en un hombre poco acostumbrado al trato femenino más allá de su familia, pero la rabia le cegaba tanto que no paró a pensarlo—. Desafiante, remarcó cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca:

—Eres un h-o-m-b-r-e! Hombre, hombre, hombre…

Un rugido animal brotó de los labios de Ever, quien cual fiera indomable, se abalanzó contra el albino derribándolo al instante debido a la sorpresa que supuso el ataque. Ambos rodaron por el suelo y se cubrieron de suciedad —algo que Ever jamás hubiera permitido, pero cuando te hallas encerrada en un edificio en ruinas y crees que tu vida ha llegado a su fin, la elegancia se olvida frente a la cólera y la locura transitoria—. Si el resto de su vida los compartiría con aquel energúmeno, que menos que demostrarle quién era la Alfa.

Empujó al albino y lo tumbó en el suelo, colocándose sobre él para abofetearlo, mas sus dedos estaban tan poco acostumbrados al trabajo que pronto cambió la táctica y le tiró de los mechones blanquecinos de su frondosa melena.

—Los hombres… —comentó el albino jadeante— de verdad, no… ¡tiran del pelo!

Ella respondió a su comentario con una especie de grito de guerra; él buscó la manera de salir de aquella pelea sin herirla.

No es que no valorase su fuerza —que no tenía nada que envidiar a los hombres con los que continuamente peleaba—, pero sus padres lo educaron para proteger a las mujeres, aunque eso no le impedía enfrentarse a menudo con su hermana o con Erza —sin obviar el detalle de que siempre lo ganaban—. Así pues, decidió defenderse del modo que vio más oportuno.

—¡Ahh! ¡Me has mordido, animal!

—Du has embebado ezta quega —balbuceó con los dientes hundiéndose en el brazo de la chica.

Desde ese momento, alternaron el dominio en la batalla, revolcándose en el suelo el uno sobre el otro e impregnándose de la suciedad y el polvo. Sus ropas tenían ya un tono gris mugriento cuando se rindieron al agotamiento, justo cuando Elfman se posicionaba sobre Ever bloqueando sus ataques sujetándola de las manos. El hombre de grandes dimensiones descansó con la respiración agitada sobre el cuello de la muchacha. Su aliento acelerado en su desnuda piel, recorrió con sutileza la curvatura del cuello de Ever, estremeciéndola hasta que cesó en su intento de rebeldía.

—Reconozco… —comentó con la respiración entrecortada— que eres más fuerte de lo que aparent… —dejó la frase en suspenso cuando al alzar la cabeza descubrió el escueto espacio que los separaba.

Contuvo el aliento, vislumbrando el rubor de sus mejillas y el sinuoso vaivén de su voluptuoso pecho femenino rozando su firme —y desnudo— pectoral de hombre.

Se observaron en silencio, descubriendo lo agradable que podía ser algo tan simple como mirarse. Guiada por un gesto inconsciente, Ever rozó con la yema de sus dedos el mentón del chico, ascendiendo con lentitud sobre sus mejillas magulladas, provocándole una descarga sosegada que lo indujo a la calma cual bestia domada.

—E-estás sonrojándote como una rosa —musitó la castaña incrementando el rubor de ambos.

—Yo no… tú eres la que… —los ojos le traicionaron, posándose sobre sus jugosos labios.

«Que diablos estoy mirando», se reprendió. Embelesarse contemplando la belleza de aquella gruñona no era su estilo. Las mujeres no le importaban ni un bledo al macho de Elfman Strauss. Su pasión eran las peleas, el deporte o sudar a chorros con el trabajo duro —como los hombres—. Nada de imaginar a qué sabían esos labios, ni de disfrutar de las caricias tenues de unos dedos sedosos, tampoco descansar sus músculos sobre las curvas de una mujer.

No, todo aquello debía ser obra de un hechizo de amor. Lo primordial pues, era reunir fuerzas para escapar de su canto de sirena y no volver a quedarse a solas con una mujer.

Mucho menos con ella.

Ideó en su mente el plan, echando un último vistazo a su agradable rostro. Grato error. Una vez clavó los ojos en ella, ya no pudo apartarlos de nuevo.

Y el pánico floreció al descubrir que ella se arrimaba más y más a él…

«Al fin y al cabo, si voy a pasar toda mi existencia acompañada por un troglodita musculoso, ¿por qué no aceptar mi destino y entregarme lo antes posible a estos nuevos instintos? Es un idiota sin clase, sí. Pero un idiota excesivamente sensual, incluso —o especialmente—, cuando las heridas adornan su rostro y el sudor le recorre esos gruesos brazos de gladiador…»

Sí, en un mundo deshabitado donde nadie fuera testigo, enredarse en su piel era la más sensata de las opciones.

Con los ojos cerrados y el temblor propio de la inexperiencia, apenas un par de centímetros los separaba del ansiado beso.

—Y Natsu, el dragón de fuego, libera al ogro y a la princesa de su oscura guarida. ¡Yeaaah, estoy que ardo!

Un par de piedras salieron disparadas, transportándolos a la realidad de golpe. La luz exterior los cegó, acompañada del murmullo triunfal de los jóvenes; Ever reaccionó empujando de malas formas al albino, el cual se había quedado petrificado cual estatua de piedra anclado al suelo. Antes de que pudieran sospechar nada, Ever cruzó entre el pelirrosa y el rubio, enganchando del brazo a su primo Freed que caminaba, embobado, tras Laxus. Buscó a su primo menor con desesperación y no tardó en ubicarlo junto a las muchachas en una enfrenta con el azabache de larga melena. Lo agarró del brazo y de igual modo se lo llevó a la fuerza.

—¡Eh! —gritaron los hermanos al unisono— ¿Por qué interrumpes mi cortejo?

—Callaos. Nos largamos de aquí. Para siempre —el peliverde la frenó en seco.

—¡No! Laxus se ha aprendido mi nombre, más o menos. Estoy a nada de conquistarlo. Por cierto… ¿por qué parece que te hayas rebozado en el suelo cual puerca de granja? Mi madre te matará, esa ropa es mía —la castaña apretó los dientes e hizo ademán de lanzarse a su yugular; Bick abrió la boca para añadir algo pero su hermano lo contuvo.

—Me… me he peleado con ese imbécil –y en cierta manera no mentía, aunque no decía toda la verdad—. Quiero regresar a casa cuanto antes, no soporto que me vean así. Además... –enfocó su mirada hacia Elfman quien tranquilizaba a su hermana y se recolocaba definitivamente la nariz con un hosco movimiento de sus dedos—.

«Mierda» pensó, y en cuestión de segundos se plantó ante el albino y lo arrastró con ella para que nadie los oyera.

—Escúchame bien orangután —Elf quiso hablar, pero Ever lo ignoró—, no, no se te ocurra interrumpirme. Como le cuentes a alguien lo que ha estado a punto de pasar, yo… O mejor dicho, no hay nada que contar. _Eso_ nunca ha ocurrido. Nunca. ¡Qué no me interrumpas te digo! Si mencionas algo, te aniquilaré. Cogeré ese cráneo vacío que tienes y lo pisotearé hasta hacerlo puré. Y jamás —golpeó repetidas veces su pecho con su dedo índice— volveremos a vernos.

—¡Ever! Laxus ha dicho que nos invita a todos a merendar —gritó entusiasmado el peliverde.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —miró entre horrorizada y amenazadora al albino.

—He intentado avisarte, pero como eres una mandona con afán de protagonismo...

—A mí no me hables así... —fue a atizarle de nuevo, pero se encontró rodeada por los adolescentes y se calló antes de que se le escapara algo.

—Merienda, merienda —canturrearon los jóvenes.

—¿Tú, peliverde, se puede saber de dónde te sacas eso? ¡Eh, no arméis tanto alboroto!

—Vamos, Lax. Enróllate y no seas tan carcamal. Que no llegas a las dos décadas y pareces un viejo amargado —dijo con chulería el azabache.

—¡Siiii, comamos hasta vomitar! —vitoreó Natsu.

—Natsu–san, sabe de sobras que para devolver la comida solo le basta con subir a la bicicleta de Lisanna–chan —comentó la peliazul.

—Eso Juv, dale donde más le duele a Salamander.

—¿A qué te doy yo a ti come hierros?

—¡Meterse con el aparato de Gajeel es muy cruel, Natsu! —reprochó Lisanna en defensa de su amigo; Juvia asintió al tiempo que sujetaba a su primo para evitar otra de sus típicas trifulcas.

—Entonces colega, nos invitas o ¿qué? —Bick rodeó con su brazo el cuello del rubio con descaro.

—¡Eres un caradura de mierda! Si hace un rato ni sabía que existías. Mocosos —apartó la mano del peliazul—, me piro de aquí. Si me seguís es vuestro problema, pienso ignoraros. Pero como me toquéis los huevos, olvidaré que sois menores y os joderé.

El rubio se marchó y el resto le siguieron detrás como si fuera la madre pato con sus patitos. O más bien, como una estrella perseguida por su exaltado club de fans. Algo tan habitual como molesto para una persona que prácticamente era una leyenda en el barrio.

Incluso Ever y Elfman caminaron tras ellos, absorbidos por sus eternas disputas, siendo la primera de las querellas de su relación. Porque ellos todavía no eran conscientes, pero en cierto modo, su unión acababa de comenzar. A partir de entonces, fuera por las casualidades o porque el destino así lo dictaba, sus caminos se entrelazaron. Y casi como juntados a la fuerza, lucharon por evitarse.

Mas, jamás han pasado mucho tiempo separados.

Porque aunque no lo admitan, el uno es el complemento del otro.

* * *

 **Fin, espero que os guste. Gracias por leer 3**


End file.
